User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Flare Goddess Seria
Flare Goddess Seria Skill 'Fierce God's Wave (30% boost to Atk and Def for all Units & large boost in effectiveness of HC) 'Burst 'Garnet Blaze (18 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 18 BC) 'Brave Burst Libertine (22 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & greatly boosts own Atk, Def, and Rec for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 22 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary And then... we have Seria, the tsundere of the main party. She's always been hostile towards you, Lugina, and somewhat Tilith. Can't she keep her cool, especially once you reach the Original God rank in Arena? Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Seria boosts Atk and Def by 30%. This is very small compared to the meta units we have today. Heck, Grahdens can do a much better job at being the leader of the squad than a tsundere like Seria. Unlike Seria, Grahdens boosts ALL stats by 35%. As an added bonus, Grahdens also mitigates 15% of the damage taken from Light and Dark enemies. True, Seria boosts HC effectiveness, but it's only 50%. There are way better units that can utilize this effect than Seria can. There's Luka who utilizes this effect even better, coming in with 30% boost to HC drop rate and a 60% boost to HC effectiveness. Brave Burst Score: 6/10 Seria’s BB utilizes a 240% damage modifier. This modifier is below average so it won’t help much in terms of damage output. Additionally, Seria’s BB lacks additional effects. Overall, there’s not much going on with Seria’s BB as there are no effects to benefit from it. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 This best suits Seria's tsundere personality! Seria’s 400% damage modifier might seem low, but the 100% stat buff does the trick. Seria boosts her Atk, Def, and Rec by 100%. Similar to Karl's SBB, these buffs stack with other buffs. For example, if Kanon’s 140% Def buff is active, you can stack Seria’s 100% buff with it and and the total Def boost will become 240%. Wow? Unfortunately, this buff is only for herself, not for other units. It's what we expect from a selfish tsundere like Seria anyway. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 7/10 Seria isn't one of the best options to use in Arena due to the 7* era dominating the field. Seria's normal attack Drop Check is 20 BC, which is dead-on average in Arena. Her BB damage isn't all that pleasant to see. True, there's her SBB, but compared to Karl's, Seria requires 5 more BC to fill her SBB than Karl's SBB. Seria's Leader Skill is also looked down upon by many of the 7* units we have today. There's Grahdens, who only a 6* whose Leader Skill is superior over Seria's, and units like Ultor, Alpha, and Rize who boost stats to all units by 50+%. Besides, HC isn't important in Arena as Arena battles aren't meant to last long. Stats Score: 7/10 Unlike Karl, Seria is slightly weaker than Karl in terms of Atk, but seems to be more balanced than him, showing Def and Rec stats that are slightly below average. However, Seria's HP is really lacking compared to Karl. In terms of typing, my type preference for Seria is... This unit is only available as a Lord type. Due to the release of the Mystery Frog in Brave Frontier RPG, my type preference for Seria is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Overall, not much going on for our tsundere Seria. She's just as selfish as Karl is in terms of their SBB effects and they barely provide utility for the squad, barring Karl's Leader Skill. Her Leader Skill is really lacking as well. Her Atk and Def boosts are low compared to other units that do the same thing, like Ultor and Grahdens. It's quite a shame to not see Seria's 6* evolution come out sooner since she's already outdated upon her release in Global. Wait for her 7* form in the extremely distant future? Conclusion Total Score: 7.0/10 Oh, Seria... if you stopped calling me an idiot, that'd be nice. If you also make Lugina stop being a braggy jerk, that'd be nice too. Karl is still my best friend. Sorry, Seria. Not today. Who’s your favorite NPC in the main group? Karl Seria Lugina Paris Tilith Grahdens Comment below on what you think of Seria! Can you name any other tsundere you've encountered or seen in anywhere in your life? I'm sure you're able to name a lot. Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Cyclopean Ultor *Flaring Massacre Rize *Blizzard God Karl *Twilight God Grahdens Category:Blog posts